Liar
by Ecofinisher
Summary: After students found out Lila had lied to make friends, she is all alone. Could there be someone, that would forgive Lila's mistakes? Day 1 of the Lila Appreciation Week, prompt "Lies".


**Day 1 - Lies**

The school was over for almost an hour ago, but a few students stood back at the school to finish with some friend their homework, others had after school activities they enjoyed to visit and others were already home and needed to go back again only the next day.

At the court of the Françoise Dupont, a brunette girl sat on the stairs gazing on the ground sadly holding her messenger bag over her knees waiting.

"Io sono stupida" Mumbled the girl to herself. "Everybody hates me, how am I going to survive these years with all them poking on me?"

The girl covered her face with the palm of her hands, sobbing on them feeling sad about what had happened to her.

Next to the stairs, a handsome, blonde boy passed along with a shorter blue haired girl with their sports bags chatting and making their way up to the exit. "That was an amazing block, really" Said Adrien stopping along with the girl to look at the crying girl.

"What is it Adrien….oh" Said the girl with short blue hair as she noted the brunette girl crying.

"Yesterday she had her first day of school and today almost everyone in my class had shot her down yesterday as they found out, she lied to everyone to make friends"

"Really?" Whispered the Japanese girl.

"Weird thing is I had believed one of her lies and it was actually kind of taken outta nowhere"

"How did you know it was a lie?" Asked Kagami.

"Uh it's kind of a weird story" Responded Adrien scratching the back of his head. "She told me she was friends with Ladybug and she showed up outta nowhere calling her out for that"

"But how did Ladybug know that?" Asked Kagami confused.

"I don't know, but Ladybug was really pissed off with her. The way she acted with her, has she never done with anyone else, not even with my friend Chloé and she has literally done worse things than her, rather than just lying. "

"Maybe someone could talk to her" Suggested Kagami making Adrien smile.

"You could!"

"What?" Asked Kagami surprised. "Why not you? You actually need to know, why she lied to you too"

"It's probably because she's a fangirl of me and has a huge crush on me like almost every girl here" Replied Adrien making Kagami chuckle. "Besides I'm probably the last thing, she wants to see now"

"I'll talk to her" Offered Kagami then saw Adrien shrieking and taking out of his bag his fencing helmet, waving around the air like crazy. "What are you doing?" Asked Kagami confused.

"It's an akuma, bring her away from here, it's going behind her" Demanded Adrien.

"But where?" Asked Kagami kneeing beside the brunette.

"Anywhere but here" Shouted Adrien trying to scare the akuma away.

"Be careful" Told Kagami helping the Italian girl up, then pulled her the stairs up. "Quick we have to hide" Demanded the Japanese girl running the stairs up while pulling the girl with her. She fell down on the middle with the girl, then Kagami watched down sternly at Lila.

"Get up, he doesn't need to catch you again" The blue haired girl said at the brunette holding out her hand at the girl, which nodded and gave her the hand to run along with her into the restrooms of the girls.

"We're save her for now" Said Kagami after closing the restroom door.

Lila walked at the mirror and leaned herself with her arms crossed on the lavatory looking neutral at the mirror. "Why did you help me?"

"There was an akuma, that was aiming you, because you were crying" Told Kagami. "To your luck Adrien is there scaring it away, just wonder if he did it"

"He protected me?"

"Us" Corrected Kagami making Lila sad afterward Kagami noted her mistake and bit her lip. "Hey uhm listen I don't know your name" Said Kagami trying to distract Lila from her sad thoughts.

"Lila" Responded the brunette. "Lila Rossi"

"I'm Kagami" Said the Japanese girl giving Lila her hand getting her to smile a little.

"Uhm haven't you heard anything bad about me today or yesterday?" Asked Lila tilting her head a little.

"I heard, that you lied to Adrien, of being Ladybug's friend and that Ladybug showed up outta nowhere to scold you"

"Right of course" Said Lila sad.

"Lila listen you did a mistake and that's normal" Said Kagami to the Italian, which was avoiding to look at her. "Every human being does mistakes, they just don't realize that. You probably had reasons to lie to everyone here at school?" Questioned Kagami causing Lila to shrug her shoulders.

"I didn't know what to do on that day" Admitted Lila. "I was new at the school, I have never been in school before, I was homeschooled my whole life long. Friends I only have down in Italy and the most of them are my cousins. I don't even know how to befriend people. I can't even remember how I became friends with my cousins. I know we were friends, but I never knew how actually a relationship got build normally. Also since I arrived in Paris everything and everyone is so different down here. People down in Italy are all friendly and funny, the most of the French people here are kinda snooty"

"That's probably just an impression Lila"

"You're also not from here right?" Asked the Italian.

"I'm from Tokyo" Responded Kagami. "I'm also not very long here in France"

"But you speak it very fluently"

"I visited a boarding school back in Japan and learned it along with Japanese and English"

"From all the girls out here you're probably the maturest one" Complimented Lila making Kagami smile.

"I was sort of raised strictly, I have to make good grades, I had to beat in every fencing academy the best fencer, then she told me if I was ready to go to any competitions"

"Rough" Lila said at the girl.

"Anyways, what exactly for lies did you tell the others?" Asked Kagami looking at Lila, which sighed.

"I don't know, I was afraid I couldn't find any friends here like all the others around here have. They all didn't look like they were interested to start a conversation with the new girl. I didn't want to go far with that, but I don't know. I did it automatically and people actually got way more interested in me than before"

"Why didn't you try to be yourself?"

"My parents kind of are strict too. I need to be popular at school, date somebody rich like Adrien for example, act like I was the perfect daughter to my parents at people's sights" Explained Lila.

"That's also awful" Admitted Kagami. "I'd rather have only a few friends, but true ones. Having lots of friends usually is bad, cause the most are never there for you when you need them and it's also a lot of work to be like that and not the way you really are"

"Yeah exactly! I don't know, but I felt tired of getting up with all this, I need to stop this, but I don't know how I should do it?"

"You can count on me to help you" Offered Kagami.

"You really want to?" Asked Lila making big eyes at the Japanese girl.

"You seem to be a great person Lila. After all, we two started together in this school, we don't really need to make this way alone, right?" Questioned Kagami getting a nod from the Italian brunette.

"Correct"

"Let's get out of here and see if Adrien is okay" Said Kagami placing her hand on Lila's shoulder, then she got embraced by the girl quickly. "Woah"

"Thank you for having forgiven my mistakes"

Kagami smiled and petted the girls back.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. We can always work on it together right?" Asked the blue haired girl earning a nod from the Italian.

"Yeah" Replied Lila walking out of the restroom with her new friend.


End file.
